


in reverse

by therewasclavisbutfuckclavis



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOOOOHHH, or at least an attempt at it, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewasclavisbutfuckclavis/pseuds/therewasclavisbutfuckclavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was supposed to be romantic."</p><p>"This is plenty romantic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in reverse

**Author's Note:**

> hi. another one for ciil :^) i apologize once again if things are ooc!

He's a nervous wreck; completely agitated with a touch of hesitant fear. He keeps running scenarios in his head, the ones where Jude outright rejects him and leaves him standing alone in this stupid overpriced restaurant, in this irritatingly uncomfortable suit with his broken heart displayed on his sleeve for all to see.

  
But then he remembers how ridiculous that is, because he likes to believe that Jude is just as smitten with him as he is with the younger man.

  
So he waits restlessly in his seat, trying to ignore the various curious glances shot his way from every server walking by. He had requested that they hold off on serving him until his date arrived, and with each passing minute of Jude being - _(he looks at the watch he received as an anniversary gift from Jude)_ , nearly a half an hour late, they were probably sure he was being stood up.

  
Which would just be horrible, _**horrible**_ , timing of course, because it kind of happens often, and Alvin's grown used to it by now. He'll wait a half an hour, shrug it off that Jude can't bother to call him or text him that he can't make it, before ordering a steak or two to fill the emptiness pitching holes in his chest, and drowning it down with a glass of wine meant to help ease the ache in his heart.

  
He doesn't blame the younger man though, his profession just requires a lot of his time, and Alvin is definitely not complaining when Jude repays all the missed dinner dates with hours upon hours spent in bed during the weekends when they're both free.

  
But this time, he's not too sure if his heart will rebuild itself with heated kisses and whispered apologies if Jude doesn't show up. The box in his coat pocket is practically weighing down his entire body and he touches upon it gently, if only to remind himself that he was really planning to propose the big question to Jude tonight.

  
So he waits until finally, the flustered researcher appears in a blaze of rushed kisses against his cheeks and hurried apologizes as he tries to catch his breath and take the seat opposite. Alvin just smiles because, _wow he actually made it_ , and he's always found breathless, tongue-tied Jude trying to explain himself over being late, the most adorable - and maybe there's a sudden impulse because he thinks the amber eyed man before him is perfection.

  
_"Sorry, the lab was really overworked today and I had to monitor a lot of the new employees-"_  
  
_"Let's get married_."

  
Jude's eyes are everywhere but his, looking around at the table, then at the noticeably fancy restaurant around them while his hands mindlessly wander around, touching every piece of silverware. Finally, after the silence, save for Alvin's heart pounding furiously in his ears, Jude looks his way, mouth slightly ajar, eyes staring curiously. He doesn't look surprised though, and for some reason that comforts Alvin.

 

 _"You want to get married?"_ He says it so calmly, his eyes warming with a touch of adoration, that Alvin can't help but slow his heart down and smile softly.

  
_"Ya. Will we? I mean, will you marry me?"_

It's a bit backwards, he thinks, as he removes the velvet box from his pocket, bringing it up towards the light and opening it to allow the modest diamond inside to sparkle.

  
_"This isn't exactly how I planned it."_   He explains slowly, a shock of nerves overtaking him again.

  
His initial plan was to serenade Jude with all of the cheesiest, most romantic compliments he could think of all night, then at the end of the meal, he'd bring up how they met, how in love he was, how he wanted to solidify their relationship to the most revered of kinds.  
  
But he thinks now, with Jude's eyes shining with a glow of amour and a warm hand reaching out to his own across the table, that maybe all those words weren't actually necessary in the first place.

  
_"It was supposed to be romantic."_

_"This is plenty romantic."_

  
Jude lets out an airy chuckle, mirth pressing upon his lips, and Alvin's heart skips a beat.

 

_"So is that a yes?"_

  
_There's a moment of pause before his partner across from him shrugs carelessly and nods, feigning indifference._

  
_"Yeah, sure."_

  
And in the back of his mind, he's thinking the younger man's a little brat for acting so inattentive, but maybe, he wonders, as he notices a heavy gulp of breath, and a shaking hand in his own as he places the ring on, that all of it is merely an act.

  
Jude's nerves are probably about as high as Alvin's, but he's playing it off as something simple; an every day task, meant to calm the both of them down - and he knows that, that alone is something he cherishes most. Jude's consideration for making everyone comfortable at their own pace.

  
He smiles a genuine, albeit smug curve of his lips towards the younger man, noticing amber eyes glued to the diamond, sparkling on his ring finger. His own eyes drift down to the others lips as they move, silently, and he cocks his head to try and grasp the fleeting words.

  
_"Sorry, what did you say?"_

  
Jude looks up at him then, suddenly nervous and blushing furiously; as if caught red-handed.

  
_"I uhm. Well..."_ He waits patiently, feeling a warmth blossoming in his chest at the sight of Jude's sudden nerves; finds it a bit endearing. _"Marriage so..love, right?"_

  
He blinks, momentarily stunned.

  
_"Uh, yeah. I figured that was a given?"_ Alvin scratches the back of his head a bit awkwardly, now feeling his own cheeks warming up at the others words. He definitely wasn't expecting an anxious Jude because of that.

  
_"Okay."_ There's a deep breath taken from the other across from him before he smiles a smile so glaringly serene and the absolute epitome of ardor, that Alvin wonders if it's possible to fall in love with someone more than once. _"I just wanted to hear it once."_

  
And **it really is all backwards** then.

  
Because Alvin realizes that as many times as he had acknowledged it in his own mind and whispered it into the back of Jude's head while the other was sound asleep; he had never spoken it out loud. And now here he was, having just proposed to the person of his dreams, only to realize he'd never admitted his true feelings.

  
Now was the best of times.

  
_"Hey._ " He coughs and catches the researcher's wandering attention, watching as amber eyes looked back up towards him inquisitively, now lacking the nerves from before. He figures they transferred over to himself. _"You know I love you, right?"_

  
He thinks the smile widening on the others lips is a bit uncalled for, along with the infectious laughter followed by warm squeeze of fingers in his own.

  
_"Yeah,"_   But the slow lean across the table and gentle kiss pressed against his own lips was well wanted and received. _"Thanks._ " There's a teasing grin on the others as they pull away, and Alvin urges Jude back towards him, pressing their lips together once again to wipe it off the others features.

  
_"So where's mine?_ " He mumbles against warm lips, and feels the disappointment run through him when the other pulls away, laugh tickling his skin.

  
_"I love you too."_

  
And it's not the words that prove it, regardless of how pleasing they are to his ears, it's the warmth shining through amber eyes, threatening to break free and materialize to capture his rapidly beating heart all over again.

  
So yeah, it's all a bit backwards, but Alvin doesn't think he'd want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! (spacing got fricked. i cannot handle. i also apologize i there are any mistakes!)


End file.
